


Selene

by Luminee



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Kevin is a drag queen, M/M, soft, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: In which Kevin is an anxious drag queen performing alone for the first time, but Sangyeon is a very supportive and amazing boyfriend
Relationships: Lee Sangyeon/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	Selene

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> So I have been shipping sangkev for a while now but I only put it in my friends' head and did not write about it. We all thought it was time to change this! 
> 
> i don't have much to say about this, just I like very much what drag is and represents and I hope I managed to portray this world, even if it's a short work! Also Sangyeon is very sexy in this. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

“No that’s not good, that’s not it !”

The music abruptly stopped, Kevin sighed. A very long and deep sigh, closing his eyes, trying to calm down the anxiety that was already piercing in his entire body. He felt his legs suddenly so weak on his twelve inch high heels when he had been used to wear it all night long. His lashes were threatening to fall and at this point, he thought it was a great summary of the entire situation. 

Having started doing drag by wearing a wig in a very chaotic pride a few years ago, then entering a little house that already struggled to be paid for gigs and perform in very obscure locations, always with someone else, to being able to have his very own show on a decent LGBTQ+ bar, Kevin knew he was lucky. However, as he looked at the broken projector in front of him, making it unable for him to do the exact lightening he had in mind for his show, he knew the only thing stopping him from crying was the heavy expensive coat of makeup in his face. 

“What happened?” he asked to the owner of the bar, trying to keep composure as much as possible. 

The other one frowned, “I don’t really know… they haven’t been used for a while I guess they were old and rusty…” 

“Can you fix it?” 

The man looked at him like he was crazy, “just do it without, it’s just a lipsync performance.” 

On those words, he left him, going back to the bar counter and it took an enormous amount of self-control for Kevin to not yell at him that it was way more than just a “lipsync performance”. Instead he just got down of the stage, and took off the lash that was now annoyingly flirting with his eyeball. 

The young drag queen looked around the empty bar, the premiere of his first solo gig was in a few hours and not only he felt like nothing was ready, now the thing that had been ready were breaking apart. He had organized everything all by himself for this, from finding a bar that would accept his ideas to the entire outfit and makeup by way of the lightening, the staging and the music choices. A very complete idea that he had been working on ever since he had understood what drag was, and something that he considered as the most precious and raw thing about himself. Because under the kilos of makeup and fabrics, Kevin believed that the world could not have a better sight of who he really was. The creation of this show was a quintessence of it. 

He sat down on the stage’s border, to rest his feet, a sad pout of his face. His brain was working at its full capacity to find a solution in this mess while trying to process anxiety’s strong voices that were screaming at him to give up on his dream, and go back to law school instead. 

“Who made such a beautiful lady sad?” a familiar voice asked, “what is going on, Selene?” 

Kevin raised his eyes, hearing his drag name, and met Sangyeon’s gentle and caring gaze.The drag queen held back a scream of joy and jumped back on his heels, immediately he ran to the already open arms of his boyfriend. “I’m so glad you are here,” he whispered. 

In drag, Kevin was way taller than Sangyeon, and he loved the fact that he could rest his head on top of his boyfriend’s, scratching delicately his scalp with his fake nails. Sangyeon had never been disturbed by it, accepting it fully and always making sure Kevin felt free enough to show him every side of himself. 

However dating Sangyeon had started to create a very annoying problem when he was in drag as he could not kiss him like he wanted to do it every time he was with him, as he could not risk to ruin his perfectly shaped lips. Especially right now. 

“The lightening won’t be good for tonight,” he whined, sitting back on the stage, taking the other man by the hand so he would follow him, “my lashes keep on falling, earlier the zipper of my dress broke when I tried to put it on, and my feet hurt too much I think I’m gonna die, also maybe it’d be better if I die right now so I won’t have to ashamed myself with a pitiful show.” 

Sangyeon tenderly put a lock of his wig back where it should have been. 

“Firstly, you’re not gonna die, and I do not want you to die so I won’t let you die.” 

Kevin pouted, “but…” 

His boyfriend put a finger on his lips, or pretended to do it, knowing very well it was impossible to touch Kevin’s face when it was fully done. “Secondly, I still remember the sewing lessons you gave me, I can help you fix your dress, and I’m pretty sure I packed with you a few other lashes boxes in your makeup bag. And I’ll massage your feet once we get home after the show.” 

The drag queen titled his head, “a massage sounds like a good idea,” he whispered. 

“An even better idea is this entire show. You’ve been working on this for so long, in the hope to finally be booked somewhere, and it happened! Everything will be okay.” 

“But it won’t be perfect,” he grumbled anxiously. 

“I saw you pour your soul and heart in this, it’ll be beautiful. The imperfections make it perfect, isn’t this what make a performance so thrilling? Didn’t you tell me that? The fact that it can never be done precisely like one has imagined it and that it can never really be reproduced again so it is a one of a kind moment?” 

Kevin stayed silent a second, then a faint smile appeared on his lips, “I hate it when you use my own passion rambling against me.” 

Sangyeon laughed, they intertwined their fingers, “but?” 

“But I love you and you’re right.” 

*

Sangyeon remembered clearly the first time he had seen Kevin. At that time, Jacob, one of his closest friend, had insisted on going out to see him perform. At first, Sangyeon had argued that he liked better places without much music or shows so he could drink and talk easily but Jacob had eventually convinced him. Without expecting much, not knowing at all what drag was nor how a performance could look like, he had followed Jacob around when the latter had put himself on the front row. 

Jacob had enthusiastically clapped and cheered for Kevin even if he was not performing alone that night, but with other members of his “house”, like Jacob had explained to him before they had entered the bar. Sangyeon remembered thinking that it was such a complicated organization for something that sounded so simple as lipsyncing songs. The very first minutes of the show had proven him wrong and he had found himself completely dumbfounded, especially in front of Kevin. He remembered very clearly the dark straight long wig he was wearing that night, moving it at the right rhythm of the music, his fingers going through the locks of it when they were hiding too much his face. The graphic makeup, the huge amount of eyeliner sublimating his eyes and the black and red lashes, the glitter on his lids, cheek bones and lips. He remembered the way he could not stop staring at him, even when he was not on stage, even when it stopped and when he came to meet Jacob. 

Him, who had always been a very confident person, always flirting first with guys and taking the first step, had been unable to say anything when the tall drag queen had ran to them. He had blushed and awkwardly nodded when Jacob had presented him, and had blushed even more when Kevin had smiled and asked if they had liked the show. 

He remembered still vividly the amount of compliments and praises that had went through his mind to answer that question but instead, he had just stuttered a shy “yes”. Kevin had laughed and had wondered if it had been his first time in a drag show, noticing the nervousness in the man, but understanding it wrongly. 

Sangyeon had found Kevin beautiful, sparkly and glowing, breathtaking that day, however, after the few drinks he had bought to him, actually he had wanted to drink so he could be able to hold a conversation, and the various talks they had had, he had quickly realized how deep he had fallen for the drag queen. Jacob had left them first that night, and they had stayed in the bar until its closure, not noticing the world going on around them, just talking and sharing until the bar owner put them out. In the early morning, in high heels, long lashes and a tight short dress, Kevin had confessed embarrassed that he had texted his family members to leave without him to stay longer, something that he had never done before. So Sangyeon had gave him his coat, letting him rest against his shoulders to rest a bit his feet, holding his bag and walking slowly to bring him to his apartment, making sure that he would stay safe. 

Entering Kevin’s world was something Sangyeon never thought he would have done in his life. They both were so different and, at some moment, he had felt scared of that, wondering if their love would be strong enough to overcome their differences. To that had been added that Kevin had been wary at the very beginning of their relationship that Sangyeon would only see him as some kind of fetish, like other men could have seen him before, especially since they had met during one of his show and while he was in drag. 

It took them a few months to understand that the strength and trust they had been looking for lied in the fact that they were so different, that they could both feel safe and loved around each other. Sangyeon became Kevin’s biggest supporter. Cheering for him at every of his show, meeting his house members, when he was free during the day he would come early to shows to help with the last preparations, encouraging him to do what he wanted the most, and not what others could expect from him. 

Half of Kevin’s flat was filled with hanging rails full of various kind of clothes, the other half was occupied by fabric rolls and makeup. In the middle of it a large bed, soft blankets and comfy cushions, and a desk that was mostly a sewing table. Everything was probably too big for the tiny space but it was warm and nicely decorated. On one of his walls, he had taped all his drawings for his outfits inspirations and Sangyeon had listened carefully to all his explanations and creation process of every sketch. It felt natural to move in there with him when Kevin started to make more money, and to secure a check every month. 

Sangyeon fell in love with the glittery and dazzling nights in bars, the bold makeups and showy outfits, the loud musics and impressive dance moves, the unknown world that Kevin allowed him to enter. He fell in love with his creative mind, the way he spoke through his performances, through his looks, the way his drag persona was a part of himself, a product of his own imagination and the confidence exhaling from it. It was so much in contrast with the life he had been leading, he had been working in an office after succeeding in business school, and, even if he still liked that side of his life, he felt more at peace with the sparkles Kevin brought him. 

*

Kevin felt the rush of excitement filled with anxiety in his entire body. From his head to toe, he felt at the same time paralyzed yet eager to perform. When the lights switched and the song started to be heard, he closed his eyes very quickly, took a breathe, and started his show. Immediately, the worries left his mind, the annoying voices disappeared, being replaced by the words of the song he had to lipsync, knowing very well each and every of them like he had been the one writing those. The movements came naturally, embedded in his skin. The thrill of performing was one that he would not exchange for anything else, so was the overwhelming yet comforting feeling to be so sure of what he was doing and that it was right for him. 

He knew at the moment, no one or nothing could have brought him back to earth or make him feel insecure as he felt like the most beautiful and captivating creature alive. He searched quickly into the eyes that were all staring at him, grabbing a few dollars bills as he did so. Naturally, he found Sangyeon’s gaze in the crowd, and he could not help but smile softly at him, seeing the love and admiration in his pupils so clearly. It gave him another kind of strength, another kind of energy that pulsed from his heart to his brain and made him give even more into the performance. He heard the contents screams and cheers all around him, sometimes almost covering the music that was now blasting into the entire bar. 

He was coming closer to the outfit and wig reveal he had in mind. It was a nervous moment usually in practice as he never knew if the outfit would not fall as he tried to untie it, or if it would not work at all, but now, there was a calmness in him that made him know he was handling the situation very well. And if something was failing, then he would roll with it, and make the most of it. He believed strongly that the stage never lied and that what happened in it was meant to be, for the best, as long as you trusted it. 

Kevin ended his performance sweating and out of breathe, the floor and his body covered in glitter, and he was sure his tights had ripped at some point, but mostly happy. Once again, he looked at Sangyeon who was probably the one clapping the most loud in the room and he thought that the love he was feeling at that moment was going to make his heart burst. 

*

Sangyeon met Kevin a few minutes later backstage, in a little room that the bar had gave to the drag queen so he could change and keep his stuffs safe. He had already taken off his heels and wig, not afraid anymore to show himself half undrag in front of his boyfriend, now that they both were so comfortable with each other. 

“That was amazing,” Sangyeon said clapping a bit more. 

Kevin made a victory dance. “Thank you for cheering me up earlier, and helping me. I can’t believe it happened!”

“I’m so proud of you. You’re so talented, you can do everything.” 

Even under his makeup, Sangyeon noticed that he was blushing, his ears turning slightly pink.

“I’m so grateful to have you reminding me all this when I start doubting,” he confessed, sitting down on the chair, “sometimes there’s just too much going on, and even if I know there’s nothing else I could or want to do, it’s so easy for me to lost track of my goal. You’re always here to make sense into everything, bring me back to where I belong.” 

Sangyeon grabbed his face delicately between his fingers, “can I kiss you?” he asked, his mouth so close to his boyfriend’s. 

Kevin smiled, “you’ll have makeup all over you,” he warned. 

He hummed, “that’s fine for me.” Kevin closed his eyes when Sangyeon kissed him very gently at first, than more deeply, his hands moving to the upper part of his neck, where his natural hair were, playing with it and caressing it. 

“You have lipstick even around your lips,” the drag queen laughed when the kiss ended. 

Sangyeon looked at himself in the mirror, “I think the color suits me. Should I try drag?” 

Kevin giggled and kissed him some more, grabbing him by the waist to pull him closer, and Sangyeon totally melt under his touch. 

“Maybe. We should try it some day,” he murmured as an answer in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter: @woobrioche ! 
> 
> Also go read user aguamenting sangkev "Color stains", I think she portrayed their relationship so so well and I thought about it while writing some stuffs here so shout out to her!


End file.
